Inner Reach
Inner Reach One of two habitable planets in the Dramune system. Climate: warm to hot; mostly humid; average temp 29 C Diameter: 8,892 km Gravity: 0.8101 Length of Day: 20 hrs Atmosphere: 70% nitrogen, 21% oxygen, 9% inert gasses Moons (1): "Dayhigh", blue, completes orbit in 20 days Physical and geographical characteristics: Inner Reach is a world that most creatures would describe as "pleasant". Temperatures are warm and a stable orbit creates little climate change from season to season. Large lakes and seas breakup the land mass with an ever-flowing pattern of water. Rain usually falls at night leaving days that are sunny and hot. The land masses of Inner Reach vary from rugged, snow-capped mountains to lush, flat grasslands and towering forests. Flowers, in thousands of brilliant varieties, bloom-year round on every terrain. A rich and varied animal life has evolved in this prime habitat including incests, reptiles, mammals and fish. The most intelligent animal is the chukkah, a mammal 1-1/2 meters from its nose to the tip of its tail. The chukkah does not have a high reasoning ability but it is more intelligent than other mammals Political and cultural aspects: Inner Reach is perhaps the most successful example of the ancient ideal of an enlightened society. Poverty and disease are almost non-existent. A robust economy produces fruits, vegetables, and a wide variety of unique spices. The planet is famed for its many fine food products, some of which are so valued that they are shipped to all parts of the Frontier. A small industrial segment of the economy processes these foods and produces machinery for farming Inner Reach's lands. A republican democracy forms the planetary government which takes are remarkably casual approach to rule. Laws stress individual rights above all else. The system works because the population, by and large, is very responsible. Crimes are rare on Inner Reach and punishments general involve reeducating the offenders. Surgical rehabilitation is used only in the most extreme cases. Inner Reach's original Dralasite settlers have long been obscured by the many immigrants who continue to arrive. The planet's population is approaching half a billion but vast expanses of unsettled land have prevented any problems of overcrowding. The government has enacted strict laws that protect the environment and set aside several small continents as parks and preserves. Several decades ago the chukkah became the planetary symbol. To protect their beloved mascot, the citizens of Inner Reach enacted stiff laws to deter any who might molest or harm the creature. Several commerce stations orbit Inner Reach, providing a base for the planet's militia (three assault scouts, one frigate and one destroyer) and the trading vessels which cross the system dozens of times each day. Majora Station, the largest commerce station, also serves as the base of Spacefleet vessels in the system. The inhabitants of Inner Reach harbor a burning hatred for their neighbors on Outer Reach, regarding them as a crude collection of lawless hoodlums and thugs. Friction is high between the governments of the the two planets; every 20 to 30 years the tension erupts into a shooting war. The last of these wars occurred in 36 FY. Outer Reach can muster a large force of warships and only the intervention of the UFP Spacefleet has saved Inner Reach from conquest by its militant neighbor. Because of its lively economy Inner Reach is well represented in the Council of the United Federation of Planets. It is this influence which has allowed the planet to acquire the Spacefleet's aid; the Spacefleet does not normally interfere in interplanetary conflicts. Aside from the rather infrequent shooting wars, the pleasant environment and great personal freedom combine to make Inner Reach one of the most desirable of the Frontier worlds for living, working and playing. (Cited from SFKH1:The Dramune Run, p.16)